Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Based on storage capabilities, access speeds, power consumption, and other design considerations, different memory types may be used to store different types of data. For example, computers are desired to be designed for fast boot-up or wake-up times. At boot-up or wake-up time, a computer needs to retrieve data from memory and execute essential programs. For other operations, for example during execution of programs, large amounts of data may need to be stored, but the speed of storage may not be the most important consideration. In practical designs, ultra-fast differential cells may be used to store code and high-density single cells may be used to store data for example.